Work in progress in our laboratory consists of the following: 1. Further characterization of collagen types in cornea during stromal wound healing using gel electrophoresis, collagenase digestion, high voltage electrophoresis and isoelectric focusing. 2. Characterization of proteoglycans using labeling and fractionation techniques to analyze both the glycosaminoglycan and protein moiety of the macromolecules. 3. Development of a new model to study the effect of vascularization on corneal wound healing. 4. Development of a new model to study corneal wound healing without the involvement of endothelial cells. Chemical analysis of the macromolecules synthesized, in comparison to our previous studies, will tell us to what extent the endothelial cells participate in depositing scar tissue. 5. We intend to continue our studies describing the normal development of the rabbit cornea. Our previous studies have suggested a recapitulation of development during corneal wound healing. We will examine to what extent this recapitulation is similar to normal development.